Nanpan
Korean |ethnic_groups = 74.1% Chinese 13.4% Japanese 9.2% Korean |government_type = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Han Tsao-chi |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Irene Cheung |legislature = National Assembly |upper_house = |lower_house = |area_km2 = 86.5 |area_sq_mi = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |percent_water = |population_estimate = 128 |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_estimate_rank = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |demonym = Nanpanese |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |sovereignty_type = Formation |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Republic established |established_date1 = 19 June 2016 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |HDI = 0.298 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_ref = |HDI_year = 2016 |HD1_rank = |HDI_category = |Gini= |Gini_ref = |title= |Gini_year= |Gini_category= |currency = Nanpanese yuan (NT¥) |currency_code = NPY |country_code = NP |time_zone = Nanpan Standard Time |utc_offset = +9 |time_zone_DST = not observed |utc_offset_DST = +9 |date_format = yyyy-mm-dd yyyy年m月d日 (CE; CE+2697) |drives_on = left |cctld = .np .南本 |calling_code = +81 |footnotes = }} Nanpan (Traditional Chinese: 南本; pinyin: Nánběn), officially the Republic of Nanpan (Traditional Chinese: 南本共和國; pinyin: Nánběn Gònghéguó), is a self-proclaimed sovereign state in East Asia, lying off the south-eastern coast of the Hokkaido Island. Neighboring states include Japan surrounding Nanpanese territory, Russia to the northwest, China, South Korea and North Korea to the southwest. Nanpan is considered one of the populous micronations in East Asia. Prehistorically, Nanpan was mainly inhabited by Yamato and Ainu before Han Chinese began immigrating to the area in the 21st century and declared the Republic of Nanpan. The country was part of Imperial Japan and post-war Japan for over a century, from 1868 to 2016. An independent Nanpanese self-proclaimed micronation was formed in 2016, following a Nanpanese victory in the Bloodless Revolution. Successive governments flourished as the state expanded geographically and politically into southwest of Hokkaido Island. Nanpan's landscape is vast and diverse, ranging from mountains, lakes and forests to urban areas in the capital city of Nan'an. It exercises jurisdiction over four provinces and one direct-controlled municipality. The Republic of Nanpan is a unitary presidential constitutional republic with a unicameral legislature, the National Assembly.The Conservative Party and the Democratic Progressive Party of Nanpan has dominated the National Assembly since the declaration of independence in 2016. Nanpan is one of the founding members of East Asia Summit of Micronations and the Asia-Pacific Micronational Economic Cooperation (APMEC). The country ranks high on its national social policies, on the Human Development Index (micronations), notably on key measures of education, healthcare, life expectancy, quality of life, personal safety, and housing. Although population is low due to most uninhabited islands, Nanpan has one of the medium per capita incomes, with low taxes. The country has cultural influences from the Tang dynasty and is considered as part of the East Asian cultural sphere. The first written mention of Nanpan is in Ezo history texts from the 21st century AD. Political influence from other regions, mainly Singapore, followed by periods of modern technology, particularly from Western Europe, has characterized Nanpan's history. Before the establishment of the Republic of Nanpan, the country was governed by Japan under the Hokkaido Prefecture. In 2016; President Yuen Siu-kei proclaimed the Republic of Nanpan, the entity constituted the area claimed following the bloodless Liuyue Revolution. Yuen's presidency was succeeded by Han Tsao-chi four months after the national establishment due to Yuen's health issues. Etymology ]]The modern-day Mandarin word for Nanpan is 南本, which is pronounced Nánběn. The English word Nanpan possibly derives from the historical Chinese pronunciation of 南本; the Old Mandarin or possibly early Wu Chinese pronunciation of Nanpan. The official name of the modern state is the "Republic of China" (Chinese: 南本共和國; pinyin: Nánběn Gònghéguó). The shorter form is "Nanpan" Nánběn (南本), from Nán ("south") and běn ("origin"); literally "Southern Origin". History Prehistory Ainu, Nivkh and Orok first settled where Nanpan now is when it was part of Hokkaido before recorded history. During the Nara and Heian periods (710–1185), people in Hokkaido conducted trade with Dewa Province, an outpost of the Japanese central government. From the Middle Ages, the people in Hokkaido began to be called Ezo. During the Muromachi period (1336–1573), the Japanese created a settlement at the south of the Oshima Peninsula. As more people moved to the settlement to avoid battles, disputes arose between the Japanese and the Ainu. The disputes eventually developed into a war. The victory of the Japanese Matsumae clan result to authority over the south of Ezochi until the end of the Edo period in 1868. Hokkaido was known as Ezochi until the Meiji Restoration. Shortly after the Boshin War in 1868, a group of Tokugawa loyalists led by Enomoto Takeaki temporarily occupied the island, but the rebellion was crushed in May 1869. Hokkaido became a prefecture of the Empire of Japan after 1869. Chinese settlement A group of settlers from Mainland China settled where Nanpan now is and opened a Chinese themed park in 1992, named as the "Flower Garden of Heaven"; today known as the Capital City of Nan'an. Due to high entry fees and lack of visitors, the themed park was closed down and emptied in 1999. Since then, the themed park was abandoned until the second Chinese settlement from Hong Kong and Macau which declared the Republic of Nanpan in 2016. Republic of Nanpan (2016-present) The two-months bloodless Liuyue Revolution ended with the independentists' victory with no major combat; Nanpan was occupied. On 19 June 2016, Yuen Siu-kei proclaimed the establishment of the Republic of Nanpan with his faithful companions: Irene Cheung and Han Tsao-chi. Yuen was proclaimed president. However, the presidency was later given to Han due to Yuen's illness.